ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
Task force
A task force was a grouping of personnel or starships that were brought together to undertake a specific mission. Soldiers from a Xindi-Reptilian task force boarded the ''Enterprise'' in 2153 to retrieve their operative, Rajiin. ( ) In 2273, a Klingon task force, led by the , was sent to investigate V'Ger. All of the ships involved were eliminated. ( ) In 2366, a Starfleet task force was assembled at Wolf 359 to stand against an advancing Borg cube. ( ; ) In 2367, Commander Shelby was to head up the task force that would "have the fleet back up in less than a year" after the losses at the Battle of Wolf 359. ( ) In early 2368, Captain Jean-Luc Picard of the successfully persuaded Admiral Shanthi of Starbase 234 to launch a blockade force to the Klingon-Romulan border, to prevent Romulan forces covertly supplying the House of Duras by setting up a tachyon detection grid. Picard's task force was formed by commandeering all ships in the base's shipyards, along with all ships within one day's travel of the starbase. ( ) In 2369, Vice Admiral Nechayev assembled a 15 ship fleet consisting of five task forces with the stated aim of defending Federation colonies from an anticipated second Borg invasion. Admiral Nechayev would command the fleet from the flagship . One of these task forces, designated task force three, was commanded by Captain Jean-Luc Picard and consisted of the , the , and the . ( ) In 2371, a Starfleet task force, consisting of nine starships, was sent to protect Bajor from a possible Jem'Hadar attack. ( ) In 2372, a Klingon task force, led by the new flagship ''Negh'Var'', arrived at Deep Space 9. The task force was supposedly there to assist the Federation in defense of the Alpha and Beta Quadrants, but in reality the station was being used as a staging post for an invasion of the Cardassian Union. ( ) Several days later, Admiral Hastur commanded a task force of six ships led by the [[USS Venture|USS Venture]] to Deep Space 9 after it was attacked by the Klingons. Other starships in the task force included two ships and a starship. ( ) Later in 2372, a Klingon task force took the Archanis sector. ( ) Admiral Gilhouly led another task force to Deep Space 9 in 2373, to help the station fight against a possible Dominion attack. The task force was later bolstered with the addition of Klingon and Romulan starships. The task force was almost destroyed after a Founder attempted to detonate a bomb in the Bajoran sun using the . Fortunately, he was stopped by the . ( ) Later that year, a combined Starfleet and Klingon task force attacked the Dominion shipyards near Torros III. ( ) Early in the Dominion War, elements of the Second and Fifth Fleets were merged into a task force, commanded by Benjamin Sisko, to retake Deep Space 9. ( ) In 2379, a Starfleet task force, Star Fleet Battle Group Omega, was deployed in Sector 1045 to counter an impending Reman incursion. Several weeks later, Captain William T. Riker of the [[USS Titan|USS Titan]] led a task force to the Romulan Neutral Zone to engage in direct talks for a final peace between the two sides. ( ) See also * Assault fleet * Fleet organization * Sortie * Unit XY-75847 External link * de:Sondereinheit ja:機動部隊 Category:Military units